tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Samson Sent for Scrap
Samson Sent for Scrap is an eighteenth season episode. Plot As well as collecting rubbish for Whiff's Waste Dump, Scruff also collects scrap for Crocks Scrapyard. One day, Scruff pulls in Crocks Scrapyard with a heavy train of scrap for Reg. As he nears the scrapyard crane, the train proves too much for Scruff and the little engines blows a gasket. Luckily, Samson is nearby and is sent to haul Scruff to the Sodor Steamworks. Finally, Samson shunts Scruff into the Steamworks where Victor compliments Samson on his shunting abilities. Samson brags that there's no job on the island he can't do, just as the Fat Controller arrives with Harvey. The Fat Controller is pleased to hear Samson's confidence and sends him out to collect track-side scrap with Harvey until Scruff is repaired. It is not long before Samson and Harvey encounter some workmen making repairs to the track. They have a pile of scrap metal that Harvey loads into Samson's scrap truck. Shortly afterwards, Samson and Harvey come across some more track repairs and another pile of scrap for the scrapyard. This is soon loaded up. Samson is so excited to be collecting junk, that nothing on the island is safe. Samson spots a postman's bike propped up against a fence. Eager Samson thinks this is scrap and orders a reluctant Harvey to load it into the truck. Harvey does as he's told and the pair puff away as the postman returns. He is most upset to see his bike disappear in Samson's truck. Shortly, Samson has ordered Harvey to load a bus stop sign into the scrap truck. Bertie arrives just in time to see his sign disappear into the distance in the truck of scrap. Then, the panicking postman arrives, boards Bertie and orders the bus to give chase to Samson and Harvey. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller is travelling around Sodor doing his daily rounds in his car. As they travel over a level crossing, they run over a pin which causes a flat tyre. The Fat Controller and his driver stop and go to get the spare out of the boot, but when the driver looks in the boot, there is nothing there. The Fat Controller remembers that they had taken to spare tyre out of the boot to make room for his mother's suitcases when they took her on holiday. So, the Fat Controller and his driver have to leave the car in search of a new spare tyre. Just then, Samson and Harvey arrive and spot the car. Samson thinks it too is junk and orders Harvey to put it in the truck. Harvey is very hesitant as he thinks it looks like the Fat Controller's car, but eventually does as he's told. Presently, the Fat Controller and his driver arrive at the level crossing with a new spare tyre. The Fat Controller is puzzled to find that his car has vanished. Then, Bertie pulls up and reports that Samson has taken his stop sign and the postman adds that his bike has been taken to. The Fat Controller comes to the conclusion that Samson must have taken his car, too. Sir Topham is very upset that his car will soon be crushed to dust at the scrapyard when Scruff pulls up. Scruff says that he knows a shortcut to Crocks Scrapyard and he can save the car before racing off. At Crocks Scrapyard, Samson and a very unsure Harvey pull in. Reg gets ready to start grabbing the "scrap" in Samson's truck when Scruff puffs urgently in, telling them to stop. Scruff explains that the car belongs to the Fat Controller. Samson doesn't believe him, but then the Fat Controller, his driver and the postman all arrive at the scrapyard on Bertie. The postman and Bertie's driver retrieve their objects from the scrap truck as the Fat Controller informs Samson that he has caused considerable confusion and delay. Samson is sorry, but admits that he thought all of it was just junk. The Fat Controller is quick to point out that his car certainly isn't junk and he pats it lovingly. Suddenly, the wing mirror falls off and the engines can't help laughing. Eventually, even the Fat Controller sees the funny side and joins in, too. Characters * Harvey * Scruff * Samson * Victor * Bertie * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * The Postman * Whiff (does not speak) * Kevin (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (not named; mentioned) Locations * Whiff's Waste Dump * Crocks Scrap Yard * McColl Farm * Sodor Steamworks Trivia * This is the first episode since the seventh season episode, Snow Engine not to feature the Steam Team or any of the Skarloey Railway engines. * The episode is also the first not to feature any engines that were created by the Reverend W. Awdry. The Fat Controller and Bertie are the only Awdry characters that appear in the episode. * This is the last episode that Kerry Shale voices Sir Topham Hatt in the US. Goofs * When Samson starts to take Scruff to the Steamworks, he is pulling him and they are not facing each other. But when they arrive the Steamworks, Samson is pushing Scruff and they are facing each other. * In the first shot of Samson and Harvey after they leave the Steamworks, the wheels on the scrap truck are not moving. * When Samson is backing up to leave the Steamworks, the turntable he is on is not fully aligned to the tracks. * Considering the way that Harvey grabbed the Fat Controller's car, it would have been impossible to place it in the truck. His hook was too low to pick it up, and he would have needed two just to get it completely off the ground. * Half of the scrap inside the truck disappears when the Fat Controller's car is placed inside of it. * When the Fat Controller climbs up to inspect the truck, Harvey's coupling chain is sticking up. In Other Languages Gallery File:SamsonSentforScraptitlecard.png|Title card File:SamsonSentforScrapJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:SamsonSentforScrap1.png File:SamsonSentforScrap2.png File:SamsonSentforScrap3.png File:SamsonSentforScrap4.png File:SamsonSentforScrap5.png File:SamsonSentforScrap6.png File:SamsonSentforScrap7.png File:SamsonSentforScrap8.png File:SamsonSentforScrap9.png File:SamsonSentforScrap10.png File:SamsonSentforScrap11.png File:SamsonSentforScrap12.png File:SamsonSentforScrap13.png File:SamsonSentforScrap14.png File:SamsonSentforScrap15.png File:SamsonSentforScrap16.png File:SamsonSentforScrap17.png File:SamsonSentforScrap18.png File:SamsonSentforScrap19.png File:SamsonSentforScrap20.png File:SamsonSentforScrap21.png File:SamsonSentforScrap22.png File:SamsonSentforScrap23.png File:SamsonSentforScrap24.png File:SamsonSentforScrap25.png File:SamsonSentforScrap26.png File:SamsonSentforScrap27.png File:SamsonSentforScrap28.png File:SamsonSentforScrap29.png File:SamsonSentforScrap30.png File:SamsonSentforScrap31.png File:SamsonSentforScrap32.png File:SamsonSentforScrap33.png File:SamsonSentforScrap34.png File:SamsonSentforScrap35.png File:SamsonSentforScrap36.png File:SamsonSentforScrap37.png File:SamsonSentforScrap38.png File:SamsonSentforScrap39.png File:SamsonSentforScrap40.png File:SamsonSentforScrap41.png File:SamsonSentforScrap42.png File:SamsonSentforScrap43.png File:SamsonSentforScrap44.png File:SamsonSentforScrap45.png File:SamsonSentforScrap46.png File:SamsonSentforScrap47.png File:SamsonSentforScrap48.png File:SamsonSentforScrap49.png File:SamsonSentforScrap50.png File:SamsonSentforScrap51.png File:SamsonSentforScrap52.png File:SamsonSentforScrap53.png File:SamsonSentforScrap54.png File:SamsonSentforScrap55.png File:SamsonSentforScrap56.png File:SamsonSentforScrap57.png File:SamsonSentforScrap58.png File:SamsonSentforScrap59.png File:SamsonSentforScrap60.png File:SamsonSentforScrap61.png File:SamsonSentforScrap62.png File:SamsonSentforScrap63.png File:SamsonSentforScrap64.png File:SamsonSentforScrap65.png File:SamsonSentforScrap66.png File:SamsonSentforScrap67.png File:SamsonSentforScrap68.png File:SamsonSentforScrap69.png File:SamsonSentforScrap70.png File:SamsonSentforScrap71.png File:SamsonSentforScrap72.png File:SamsonSentforScrap73.png File:SamsonSentforScrap74.png File:SamsonSentforScrap75.png File:SamsonSentforScrap76.png File:SamsonSentforScrap77.png File:SamsonSentforScrap78.png File:SamsonSentforScrap79.png File:SamsonSentforScrap80.png File:SamsonSentforScrap81.png File:SamsonSentforScrap82.png File:SamsonSentforScrap83.png File:SamsonSentforScrap84.png File:SamsonSentforScrap85.png File:SamsonSentforScrap86.png File:SamsonSentforScrap87.png File:SamsonSentforScrap88.png File:SamsonSentforScrap89.png File:SamsonSentforScrap90.png File:SamsonSentforScrap91.png File:SamsonSentforScrap92.png File:SamsonSentforScrap93.png File:SamsonSentforScrap94.png File:SamsonSentforScrap95.png File:SamsonSentforScrap96.png File:SamsonSentforScrap97.png File:SamsonSentforScrap98.png File:SamsonSentforScrap100.png File:SamsonSentforScrap101.png File:SamsonSentforScrap102.png File:SamsonSentforScrap103.png File:SamsonSentforScrap104.png File:SamsonSentforScrap105.png File:SamsonSentforScrap106.png File:SamsonSentforScrap107.png Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Future Releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Episodes